frozenpediathepenguinfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skull5657
Yeah, it does :D Black Page, White letters, The yellow for the buttons is like the ear of a penguin... ^ PinguBonScott (talk) 20:51, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Ikr! Also, Can you make a page for the Gentoo Penguin? Just make it, no matter if it only says: "The Gentoo Penguin is A Penguin" I'll edit today :D You're an Admin?! WHA. :P Not really, I'm just jealous :P Yes I like yellow! :D And I know... Wikia has a glitch :P No I wasnt banned, someone wrote it but didnt sign :/ PinguBonScott (talk) 21:32, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Stand By on species. Make the next on the list the Blue Penguin (AKA Little Penguin) I'll tell ya when I edit :D PinguBonScott (talk) 21:53, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Good. After I edit them, I'll give you a couple other asignments about creating :P PinguBonScott (talk) 21:56, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Idk whats wrong with your posts, I can see them... Try refreshing? PinguBonScott (talk) 22:04, August 24, 2012 (UTC) leave the site, then log back on. passed to me with Blog award :P But then I got it after that PinguBonScott (talk) 22:13, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Meant to say that the glitch got me too :P You did not pass me :P Told you it could work :P PinguBonScott (talk) 22:44, August 24, 2012 (UTC) *Uncorrectly told you it could work. There :P PinguBonScott (talk) 22:50, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes I can! I told you so :P Incorrectly, but still :P ^ PinguBonScott (talk) 22:57, August 24, 2012 (UTC) One does not simply Make oneself a section in my talk Page :P But yeah, it was getting crowded at peat's :P PinguBonScott (talk) 23:00, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I wont.. :P ^ PinguBonScott (talk) 23:08, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Dont give me a tp call tomorrow, Ill be gone most of the day ;) PinguBonScott (talk) 23:58, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Too late... yeah :P I am Admin now, and what pics? :P But skull was my first useful admin peat :P PinguBonScott (talk) 00:14, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah yeah... :P Meh, your both jealous of me :P I made this place :P PinguBonScott (talk) 00:15, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, this goes for both of you... I might not be online tomorrow. If I am, I'll message you :D PinguBonScott (talk) 00:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure they're cool. ! I'm not allowed to chat. :| LOL. That's okay, you and Pingu can :P Meh. IDC :P And yes I know :P Editing what? And yes, I see your avvie in the chatbox :P . . . bye! :P It seems I missed something? :P PinguBonScott (talk) 01:41, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat We probably should... :P PinguBonScott (talk) 01:48, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Will be online from now to 1pm :P PinguBonScott (talk) 14:03, August 25, 2012 (UTC) The pictures were mixed, there were pics of the three kinds of penguin :P PinguBonScott (talk) 21:01, August 25, 2012 (UTC) But, to recognize them, the Northern has a way different crest than the other two. Then, the eastern cres is Slightly different in the root. PinguBonScott (talk) 21:28, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Gratz on the Pic bagdge, and great pics you've added man :) PinguBonScott (talk) 21:40, August 25, 2012 (UTC) No prob dude. Thats what I am for :P PinguBonScott (talk) 22:21, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Cool dude PinguBonScott (talk) 22:37, August 25, 2012 (UTC) O_O Do you really need that many pictures of the same bird?! :P Would you like to know why? CAUSE YOUVE ADDED 50 PICTURES!!!!!!!! :P And they all say Archive. :S :P Personally I don't see why an article needs more than five pictures... :P Darn, and you have the five-day badge too What a coincidence, as did I Weird... I can see them :wonders: :P PinguBonScott (talk) 00:29, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Probably. I will see what I can do about it PinguBonScott (talk) 00:39, August 27, 2012 (UTC) It might be that. Probably Firewall or Proxy block em? I got links from Photobucket PinguBonScott (talk) 01:34, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Too bad :P But anyway, I'll change to image from hard disk when I get on computer. PinguBonScott (talk) 20:10, August 27, 2012 (UTC) It is most probably gonna work. Same thing with emotes... I'll test later today on Chef Kirby Award, Then you test it :) PinguBonScott (talk) Skull, test my Chef Kirby at my Profile. First badge :P PinguBonScott (talk) 23:33, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Then it was what I thought it was :P I'll do it with the rest tomorrow PinguBonScott (talk) 01:39, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Dont worry, Welcome back! :) Gog is here too ;) PinguBonScott (talk) 16:02, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Might as well. I'll tell later :) PinguBonScott (talk) 22:24, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I guess I'm really not that much of an editor on many wikis except LMBWikia. I like staying busy with coding and stuff. Any ideas? :) '''About what to do :P I'm no good with penguin knowledge I'm afraid :P Indeed skull Don't feel too pressured though, make the edits with LOVE ;) It really passes on to the edit PinguBonScott (talk) 22:38, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, leave her a message in her LMBW profile PinguBonScott (talk) 13:58, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Good job with the pictures. Btw, I'll be making the Mexico badge soon.. enough PinguBonScott (talk) 14:18, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Jl is admin He has never gotten here though And your template is empty... You could make a self template, if you TRULY want to PinguBonScott (talk) 00:21, October 3, 2012 (UTC) hi skull!